


Stress

by planetundersiege



Series: Human Amedot Week 2018 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Human Amedot, Human Amedot Week 2018, Oneshot, Roommates, Short, Stress, amedot - Freeform, early morning, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Human Amedot week 2018: Day 7: College.Amethyst wakes up the Peridot worrying about something.





	Stress

“Hey Peri”, Amethyst said as she yawned, looking at her roommate who walked back and forth across their room, already dressed and seemed to have something on her mind. “Why are you already up? It’s six am, we don’t have class until ten”.

Peridot turned around, looked at her girlfriend and just sighed.

“I just don’t know Amethyst. I’m just scared over the result of the test, what if I failed? I love my major and don’t wanna flunk out, I paid so much for this school”.

“Peridot, why the heck would you flunk out of college when majoring chemistry? The lowest grade you’ve ever got was a damn A-, don’t be so stressed”, she answered before stretching her arms, and then jumped out of her bed. She wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep anyway.

“Well”, she continued, biting her lower lip. “I know Amethyst, but I’m still really nervous, I just can’t help it and I don’t know why. I love college and what I’m studying, but a part of me says I’m not good enough”.

“Okay that’s it. Peri, you’re amazing, you’re the best. I love you, and I’ll give you some ice cream asap. I’m gonna run down to the store to get some, and you just relax”.

“Thanks Amethyst”.


End file.
